L'Homme de ses Pensées
by Merydhrae
Summary: Évolution des réflexions d'Elizabeth Swann à propos de ses sentiments pour Will Turner et James Norrington. Est-elle autant attachée à Will? Et si c'était le Commodore qu'elle aimait en réalité et non le Pirate ? Et si à force de repousser James elle avait fini par le perdre ? Reprise des événements de COBP du point de vue des pensées d'Elizabeth avec un dénouement final différent.
1. Un Air Solennel

CHAPITRE UN : UN AIR SOLENNEL

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus repensé à ce jour là, l'un de ceux de son voyage sur le HMS Intrépide qui la conduisait de l'Angleterre, sa terre natale, vers Port Royal, nouvelle affectation de son père en tant que Gouverneur. Alors qu'elle se relevait doucement, les images de son rêve s'imposèrent à son esprit avant de disparaître lentement dans cet espace du temps ci étrange qui lie le moment de l'éveil encore embrumé à celui de la véritable prise de conscience que l'on est bien réveillé. Plusieurs odeurs présentes ce jour là se mélangèrent dans son esprit, celle de la poudre à canon qui s'était rependue dans l'air quand ils étaient arrivés près du vaisseau marchant, celle horripilante de Gibbs qui ne quittait jamais sa fiole remplit de rhum, et une beaucoup plus fruité et subtile qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Et puis c'est le visage de Will qui apparût devant ses yeux, le Will Turner âgé de 10 ans qui avait bien grandit depuis.

Elle se leva finalement et se précipita vers sa commode pour en ouvrir un tiroir qu'elle avait laissé fermé depuis des années, dans lequel elle avait dissimulé le médaillon en or que Will avait sur lui ce jour là. Elle le regarda un moment, avant de le porter à son cou et de l'attacher. C'était un objet étrange qui l'avait toujours un peu effrayé, expliquant pourquoi elle l'avait dissimulé ainsi sans jamais plus y toucher. Et ce qui lui avait fais peur c'est que ce jour là, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, elle avait vu cet immense navire aux voiles noires déchirées, un bateau de Pirates. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par les Pirates, ne sachant pas réellement pourquoi. Cela déplaisait à son père et c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait caché l'existence de ce médaillon tout comme au Capitaine Norrington. Et si elle n'en avait jamais parlé à Will, alors que ce médaillon lui appartenait, c'était parce que, aussi passionnée par les Pirates qu'elle pouvait l'être, Will était son ami d'enfance avec qui elle avait grandit et elle n'aurait pas supporté de le voir quitter Port Royal pour s'enrôler dans la piraterie.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ne s'attendant pas à une visite à cet instant, elle paniqua en entendant la voix de son père l'appeler de l'autre côté et attrapa rapidement la première chose qui lui passa sous le nez pour se vêtir. Il finit par entrer, suivit des domestiques, faisant une réflexion sur sa conduite peu matinale avant de commencer à converser sur la magnifique journée qui s'annonçait. Il ne tarda cependant pas à lui annoncer qu'il avait un magnifique présent pour elle.

_Un présent pour moi ? Père, qu'avez vous donc encore fait comme folie, pensa-t-elle malgré tout attendrie ? _

Son père était la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, ayant très peu connu sa mère qui était morte durant les premières années de son enfance, avant qu'ils ne viennent s'installer à Port Royal. Et elle savait qu'elle représentait ce qu'il y avait de plus cher à ses yeux, et qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il ouvrit un paquet, Elizabeth s'avança et découvrit une magnifique robe, du genre qu'on ne trouvait nulle part à Port Royal. Elle exalta tout de suite en la sortant pour mieux l'admirer, mais sa lucidité et sa perspicacité prirent rapidement le dessus sur son enthousiasme.

_J'ai l'habitude de recevoir des présents merveilleux de père, mais celui-ci est beaucoup trop somptueux. Je suis sûre qu'il y a un piège quelque part. _

Il ne voulu pas l'admettre tout de suite, sans doute toujours aussi surpris de voir à quel point elle le connaissait mais il n'allait pas se faire prier plus longtemps pour lui annoncer la véritable raison d'un tel présent. Il se permit d'ailleurs de lui en parler alors qu'elle enfilait la robe, ou du moins qu'elle tentait de l'enfiler.

-À vrai dire, lança-t-il…

_Et voilà on y est. Je savais très bien que tout cela cachait quelque chose. Que va-t-il m'annoncer encore ? _

Son père ne se fit pas prier davantage et lui annonça qu'il aurait voulu la voir porter cette robe lors d'une prochaine cérémonie.

_La porter pour la cérémonie ? Mais enfin de quoi parle-t-il ? Il mijote quelque chose j'en suis sûre._

Quand il parla du Capitaine Norrington, elle passa sa tête devant le paravent, elle l'avait vu venir à des kilomètres.

-Je m'en doutais !

Depuis quand son père lui achetait-il des robes à porter en l'honneur du Capitaine ou plutôt du Commodore Norrington comme il venait lui même de le préciser ? Elle savait que son père et lui étaient très proches, et cette promotion au poste de Commodore était un événement non seulement pour le principal intéressé mais également pour toute la haute société de Port Royal. Qu'avait-il donc en tête ? Elle n'allait pas le découvrir toute de suite, d'ailleurs à ce moment précis, son père aurait pu lui annoncer n'importe quoi elle n'aurait rien entendu. Elle était beaucoup trop occupée à tenter tant bien que mal de respirer dans cette robe aussi somptueuse qu'inconfortable - à cause du corset fournit avec - objet créé par l'être le plus sadique que la société britannique ait connu, ou bien par le plus misogyne car il était clair que cet accoutrement avait été inventé dans l'unique but de faire souffrir les femmes ou bien de les empêcher de parler. Comment cette chose pouvait-elle être à la dernière mode à Londres ? Décidemment, elle n'avait vraiment rien en commun avec les femmes de la capitale.

On fit appeler son père, ce qui donnerait un peu plus de temps à Elizabeth pour finir de se préparer, ce qui ne prit que quelques minutes, et s'habituer à cette sensation atroce, ce qui n'arriverait jamais, elle en était persuadée. Totalement apprêtée, elle se regarda enfin dans le miroir. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit très inconfortable, elle du reconnaître que la robe était magnifique, mettant en avant ses atouts féminins qui étaient apparus au fil des années. Quand enfin elle décida de quitter sa chambre pour se rendre à l'entrée de la maison, elle tomba sur son père en pleine conversation avec Will Turner.

_Will. Que fait-il ici ? Il a toujours ce petit regard gêné quand il me voit, je me demande pourquoi. J'aimerais tellement ne pas assister à cette cérémonie qui promet d'être des plus ennuyeuse, et passer un peu plus de temps avec lui._

C'était certainement le fait d'avoir rêvé de lui la nuit dernière qui lui avait donné envie de passer du temps avec le jeune homme. Peut-être le moment était-il venu qu'elle lui parle de ce médaillon, qu'elle lui rende ce qui lui revenait de droit. Quand elle lui annonça qu'elle avait rêvé de lui il parut encore plus embarrassé, tout comme son père qui ne tarda pas à faire une nouvelle réflexion. Elle parlait bien évidemment du jour de leur rencontre, que lui non plus ne semblait pas avoir oublié.

_Nous nous connaissons depuis toujours, et lui aussi semble tout aussi bouleversé et déconcerté en repensant au jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Pourquoi donc s'obstine-t-il à m'appeler Mademoiselle ? Et voilà que père en rajoute encore avec son « sens des convenances » ! _

En prenant à peine le temps de le saluer, de la façon la plus cordiale et la moins personnelle qui soit, elle se mit en route pour se rendre près des remparts avec son père.

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui incarnait à merveille le sens des convenances et qui ne paraissait jamais bouleversé ou déconcerté c'était bien le Commodore Norrington. Comme l'avait pressenti Elizabeth, la cérémonie de son investiture à son nouveau poste était certainement l'événement mondain le plus ennuyeux auquel elle avait assisté, et elle en avait connu des cérémonies et des dîners ennuyeux ! Toute la haute société était là, chacun rivalisant au mieux avec ses voisins pour paraître le plus raffiné, le plus élégant possible. Ce qu'elle pouvait avoir horreur de ça ! Mais à cet instant il n'y faisait pas plus attention que ça, toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur son corset beaucoup trop serré et sur ses difficultés de plus en plus grande pour pouvoir respirer.

_C'est vraiment impossible de porter ça plus d'une heure de temps ! Pitié, faites que ça se termine vite, que je puisse rentrer pour retirer cet objet de torture ! _

Le Commodore fit enfin son entrée dans la cour intérieure du Fort, après les habituels trompettes et tambours dont le bruit commençait sérieusement à agacer Elizabeth.

_Mon Dieu quel air solennel ! Il ne pourrait pas paraître plus austère même s'il essayait se dit Elizabeth alors qu'autour d'elle, les quelques jeunes femmes s'extasiaient devant l'apparition de l'officier. _

Elle savait pertinemment que cet entrain et cet enthousiasme chez les jeunes femmes de Port Royal n'était pas du à des sentiments envers le Commodore. Qui pouvait donc ressentir quoi que ce soit devant un homme aussi froid, aussi peu passionné ? Non, si toutes ces femmes tentaient d'attirer son attention c'était parce que, malgré le fait qu'il ne reflétait jamais aucune émotion et qu'il semblait toujours dans la retenue, il était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs partis de la ville. C'était un véritable gentleman, Elizabeth ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça. Le Commodore était un officier hors paire, leader charismatique d'un courage sans égal et magnant l'épée comme personne, mais il était également de notoriété publique qu'il était doté de nombreuses qualités très appréciées comme la fidélité, la courtoisie, ou la loyauté.

_Pourquoi donc fait-il cette tête là ? On dirait que lui même n'est pas heureux d'assister à sa propre cérémonie d'investiture ! Non , c'est impossible, il ne vit que pour son travail. Devenir Commodore est sans doute ce qu'il a toujours désiré. Il doit être fier d'y être arrivé, mais ça ne se voit vraiment pas. S'il ne montre aucun sentiment, aucune passion dans ce qu'il semble apprécier le plus au monde, son travail, jamais il ne pourra le montrer pour autre chose. _

Elle vit son père lui présenter sa nouvelle épée. C'était donc cela que Will était venu faire chez eux ce matin, apporter l'épée qu'il avait forgé pour le Commodore. Le reste elle n'y fit pas attention, trop occupée à tenter sans grand succès de desserrer son corset qui la faisait atrocement souffrir. L'éventail qu'elle ne cessait d'agiter devant elle depuis le début de la cérémonie n'y changeait rien, elle manquait d'air.

Voilà que la cérémonie touchait à sa fin, Norrington était officiellement devenu Commodore. Elizabeth avait vainement espéré pouvoir rentrer chez elle mais c'était sans compter sur l'apparition des violons et des petits fours. Cette journée ne prendrait donc jamais fin.

_C'est pas possible, si ça continu je vais finir par étouffer. Je peux peut-être déchirer la robe et faire croire à un accident fortuit. Père n'aura alors pas d'autre choix que de me renvoyer à la maison, ne pouvait décemment pas me laisser dans cet état. Mais cette robe est tellement belle, c'est un magnifique cadeau. _

Avant de pouvoir réellement réfléchir à la question, elle vit le Commodore Norrington s'approcher d'elle pour lui demander s'il pouvait s'entretenir avec elle. Il avait exactement la même posture qu'à son arrivée dans le fort, le torse bombé, les bras dans le dos.

_Il n'a pas changé. Comment fait-il pour parler toujours de cette façon, comme s'il s'apprêtait à annoncer la plus atroce des nouvelles de la façon la plus flegmatique qui soit ? D'accord je dois l'admettre, sa voix grave et assurée est très plaisante à entendre. C'est une voix d'homme. Elle n'a rien à voir avec celle un peu frivole de Will. Bon sang, quoi que vous ayez à m'annoncer Commodore, faite le vite. Je ne suis pas sûre de tenir longtemps ! _

À la recherche de l'air qui lui manquait depuis un moment, Elizabeth s'approcha des remparts alors que le Commodore commençait pas la complimenter sur sa tenue. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, elle se contenta de lui sourire poliment.

_C'est très gentil Commodore mais pour l'amour du ciel, venez en au fait. _

-Veuillez me pardonner si je vous semble audacieux…

_Audacieux ? Vous ? Vous plaisantez ? S'il y a bien quelqu'un à Port Royal qui n'est pas audacieux, c'est bien vous. Même dans votre travail vous êtes toujours réfléchis et méthodique. C'est peut-être ce qui fait de vous l'officier exceptionnel que vous êtes mais sincèrement…_

Elle s'arrêta un instant. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Mariage. Il venait de parler de mariage. Et de femme parfaite ?

_Mon Dieu il vient de faire sa demande. Je n'y crois pas, il vient vraiment de me demander en mariage. Dit quelque chose, vite ! Sinon tu ne pourras plus te sortir de ce pétrin. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas un homme pour toi. Que tu ne veux pas de la vie qu'il pourrait t'apporter. Il te trouve parfaite mais il ne te connaît pas. Tu n'es pas non plus l'épouse qu'il lui faut. Dis quelque chose, vite ! _

-J'ai le souffle coupé, furent les seules paroles qu'elle arriva à prononcer.

C'était le cas, non pas à cause de ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer, mais bien à cause de la robe. Ce qu'il n'avait visiblement pas compris, se replongeant dans sa déclaration de plus belle.

-Oui, je suis un peu nerveux moi même…

_Idiot ! _

Elle ne put lutter davantage contre le manque d'air et se sentit sombrer lentement. La dernière chose qu'elle ressentit fut la sensation de chute alors qu'elle tombait du rempart. Elle ne sentit par son corps tomber dans l'eau, ni le Commodore crier son nom. Ce fut le noir le plus total.


	2. Douce Étreinte

CHAPITRE DEUX : DOUCE ÉTREINTE

Quand elle reprit connaissance, elle cracha tout de suite l'eau qu'elle avait ingurgitée. Elle avait toujours le goût de l'eau salée dans la bouche, mais au moins elle n'avait plus de mal à respirer. En y regardant de plus prêt, son affreux corset lui avait été ôté, tout comme sa robe, la laissant habillée d'un simple fond de robe, collé à sa peau à cause de l'eau. Elle entendit des hommes parler autour d'elle, puis l'un d'entre eux s'approcha, un peu trop, en prenant le médaillon dans ses mains. Avant de pouvoir répondre à la question qu'il venait de lui poser, des bruits de pas se firent entendre sur le ponton. Plusieurs personnes couraient dans leur direction. Le premier qui arriva à leur niveau dégaina son épée pour la tendre en dessous du menton de cet homme. Elle reconnu tout de suite sa voix, il s'agissait du Commodore.

_C'est pas vrai ! Il compte vraiment s'en prendre à celui qui m'a sauvé ? Sans lui je serais morte. _

Son père fit son apparition peu de temps après, visiblement son embonpoint de Gouverneur l'avait empêché de suivre la cadence effrénée qu'avait du tenir le Commodore grâce à sa condition physique de militaire. Elle se releva rapidement en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à celui qui l'avait sortie de l'eau alors que son père la couvrait avec sa veste, il était vrai qu'elle n'était plus énormément vêtue désormais. Le Commodore, lui, avait les sourcils froncés, son épée toujours tendue. Quand son père comprit que l'homme lui avait retiré son corset, il demanda son exécution, ce qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas accepter.

-Non père !

Elle se tourna sans réfléchir vers le Commodore, après tout c'était lui qui faisait exécuter les ordres ici.

_Il ne va tout de même pas exécuter celui qui m'a sauvé alors qu'il y a cinq minutes il me faisait sa déclaration._

-Commodore, allez vous vraiment exécuter mon sauveur?

En l'entendant parler de son sauveur, elle le vit hésiter.

_C'est pas vrai, vous n'allez pas faire ça ! Si vous avez autant de qualités que les gens le disent, vous ne pouvez décemment pas l'exécuter après qu'il m'ait sauvé. _

Elle fut heureuse de le voir abaisser son épée, demandant à ses hommes de baisser également leurs armes alors que juste à côté, son sauveur la remercia. Il était vraiment étrange, l'homme le plus excentrique qu'elle ait jamais vu. Son allure et son odeur laissaient grandement à désirer, mais il l'avait sauvé. Le Commodore lui tendit la main pour le remercier, une ruse des plus honteuses pour pouvoir lui soulever sa manche. Le poignet de l'homme était marqué d'un grand P.

_Un Pirate ! _

Son père demanda sa pendaison, et le Commodore demande à ses hommes de le remettre en joue.

_Vous êtes sérieux tous les deux ? Vous avez véritablement décidé de tuer l'homme qui m'a sauvé, alors que je suis censée être la personne qui compte le plus à vos yeux?_

Pour son père elle savait que c'était vrai. Pour le Commodore, elle ignorait si ses sentiments étaient sincères ou si son choix arrêté sur elle était plus par convenance, parce qu'elle était la fille du Gouverneur, que par réel sentiments amoureux. Elle vit un sourire moqueur apparaître sur son visage pendant qu'il vérifiait les effets du Pirate. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire, elle dû reconnaître que ça lui donnait un certain charme.

_Oh Elizabeth ce n'est pas le moment de s'extasier devant son sourire ! Il faut absolument que tu aides cet homme, ce…Pirate. _

L'attitude présomptueuse du Pirate ne sembla nullement être dû goût du Commodore qui l'agrippa violement, certainement pour l'emmener dans sa cellule. Elizabeth devait absolument faire quelque chose. Elle s'éloigna de l'étreinte de son père, en courant pour les rattraper, protestant contre la décision de l'officier. Il tenta de lui expliquer que la bonne action qu'il venait d'accomplir ne pouvait pas effacer toutes les mauvaises qu'il avait pu commettre par le passé. S'en était trop pour elle.

_James Norrington, vous êtes l'être le plus détestable que je connaisse ! Comment pouvez vous prétendre tenir à moi alors qu'en réalité, ce qui pourrait m'arriver ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid. Cet homme m'a sauvé la vie, vous l'avez à peine remercié et vous avez préféré vous arrêter sur sa condition de Pirate. Vous êtes vraiment…_

Ses pensées furent stopper par la sensation désagréable qu'elle venait de ressentir au niveau de la gorge, Jack Sparrow venait d'entourer ses chaînes autour de son cou. Elle vit surtout de la surprise puis de la peur dans les yeux de son père, mais également beaucoup d'inquiétude dans les yeux du Commodore ce qui la surpris davantage. Déjà parce qu'elle ne le pensait pas capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit, c'était la premier fois que son regard laissait transparaître une quelconque émotion. Et deuxièmement parce que son inquiétude semblait sincère, il redoutait ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Sparrow le pria de lui remettre ses effets, il n'hésita pas longtemps.

_Finalement il préfère me voir en vie, quitte à laisser s'échapper un Pirate. Non mais attends Elizabeth, encore heureux ! Il manquerait plus que cela qu'il risque ta vie simplement par égo. Tu es en train de perdre la tête ma pauvre ! Il faut te ressaisir. Et cet homme infâme qui se permet de t'appeler par ton prénom ! Qu'ont-ils donc tous aujourd'hui ! Si seulement Will était là. _

Elle fut surprise de penser à Will dans pareille situation, mais cette pensée s'effaça rapidement, le Pirate venait de lui demander de l'aider à enfiler ses effets personnels.

_En fait c'est vous, l'être le plus détestable que je connaisse, Jack Sparrow ! Et en plus il en profite pour se rapprocher au maximum ! _

-Attention aux bijoux de famille, lança le Pirate en faisant un grand sourire à Elizabeth.

_T'inquiète pas, si j'avais pu, ça ferait longtemps que je te les aurais bousillé tes bijoux de famille !_

Elle se surprit elle même par sa façon de penser. Elle s'était toujours bien comportée, toujours avec élégance et distinction. Mais il semblait que ce Pirate faisait ressortir chez elle tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui au plus profond de son être jusqu'à maintenant, pour respecter convenablement les codes de bonne conduite de la haute société de Port Royal.

Elle se retrouva de nouveau face à tout le petit groupe quelques secondes, Sparrow faisant son petit discours, avant qu'il ne décide de la projeter violemment pour s'enfuir. Elle tomba dans les bras du Commodore, sentant sans grande surprise un torse musclé et robuste – c'était un militaire après tout – alors que l'étreinte de ses bras se fit douce et légère. Elle crut sentir le corps de l'officier être parcouru par un frisson l'espace d'un instant mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Sparrow profita des quelques secondes de confusion et d'un canon installé là pour tenter de s'évader dans une sortie acrobatique. Le canon tomba sur le ponton, faisait exploser le bois sous le choc et elle sentit le Commodore se baisser en la protégeant des projectiles, ce qu'elle apprécia grandement. Elle était désormais collée à lui, et elle sentait une étreinte délicate contre son corps alors qu'il avait passé les mains dans son dos. Son parfum délicat arrivait jusqu'à ses narines, une agréable odeur fruitée qu'elle apprécia, bouleversée l'espace de quelques secondes par ce qu'elle ressentait. Se furent les coups de feu qui la ramenèrent à la réalité, son père et le Commodore étaient bien décidés à faire arrêter ce Jack Sparrow, rien ne pourrait les faire changer d'avis. Voyant qu'il commençait à leur échapper, le Commodore mit fin à leur étreinte et commença à le poursuivre, suivit par tous ses hommes. L'odeur de son parfum se dissipa rapidement, trop rapidement au goût d'Elizabeth alors qu'elle sentait son père s'approcher d'elle pour lui remettre sa veste sur les épaules, décidé à la ramener chez eux.


	3. Première Pensée

CHAPITRE TROIS : PREMIÈRE PENSÉE

Le soir même elle profita de la tranquillité pour lire un bon livre, allongée dans son lit, pendant qu'Estrella, l'une des ses gouvernantes dont elle était le plus proche, préparait un poêlon qu'elle installa sous les couvertures pour qu'elle soit à son aise.

_Oui c'est vrai que la journée a été éprouvante. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que le Commodore ait fais sa demande. Il devrait savoir pourtant que nous ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre. _

En réalité la jeune servante faisait référence à ce qui c'était passé avec ce Pirate, ce Jack Sparrow. Pourquoi avait-elle donc tout de suite pensé à James Norrington en repensant aux événements de cette journée ? Tout en clamant le contraire à la jeune femme qui refaisait son lit pour la border, Elizabeth savait pertinemment que ce qui l'avait effrayé ce n'était pas le comportement de Sparrow mais plutôt ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle s'était rapprochée du Commodore.

-Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre…

_Estrella, sincèrement, tu penses ce que tu dis ? Tu me vois véritablement avec cet homme, si strict, si sérieux, sans fougue ni passion ? C'est que tu me connais bien mal. Même si c'est un homme bien, le genre d'homme que l'on rêve d'épouser. _

Elle devait avoir prononcé ces derniers mots à voix haute car la réaction d'Estrella fut tout aussi surprenante qu'embarrassante pour Elizabeth. Pourquoi parlait-elle donc de Will soudainement, et surtout en termes si élogieux ? Elizabeth n'avait jamais parlé de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui, à personne. D'ailleurs comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle ne savait pas elle même qu'elle était véritablement la nature de leur relation et où est ce qu'elle allait les mener. Elle n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait véritablement pour lui, et encore moins ce que lui éprouvait pour elle. Mais peut-être qu'elle avait laissé transparaître certaines émotions au fil des années, sans même s'en rendre compte. Peut-être qu'Estrella la connaissait bien finalement.

_Will. Est ce que mes pensées tournées vers toi et le rapprochement qui s'est opéré entre nous est dû à ce que je peux ressentir pour toi ? Ou est ce simplement parce que, depuis tout ce temps, je suis intriguée par ce médaillon que tu portais ? Je suis perdue. _

Elle posa sa main sur le médaillon avant de tourner la tête vers la flamme de son chandelier. Le vent était bien étrange ce soir là. La flamme de la bougie s'éteint sous la force du courant d'air qui s'était engouffré dans la pièce, et Elizabeth se leva pour s'approcher de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Son regard se posa tout de suite sur le bateau qui était apparut dans la baie et qui bombardait les remparts du Fort de Port Royal.

-Non !

Elle agrippa le rebord de la fenêtre, inquiète pour son père qui se trouvait là-bas.

_Il n'y a rien à craindre pour lui. Il est probablement avec le Commodore, c'est la meilleure lame de la ville. Il ne peut rien lui arriver._

Il pensa alors tout de suite à Will. Mais il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter non plus. Il était forgeron depuis son jeune âge mais elle savait que durant toutes ces années il ne s'était pas contenté de fabriquer des épées, il avait appris à s'en servir.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder davantage sur ses inquiétudes, des Pirates entraient déjà de force dans le jardin, certainement pour piller la maison. Elle se précipita vers l'entrée pour interdire au majordome d'ouvrir. C'était trop tard ! Elle remonta rapidement dans les étages en se barricadant dans le petit salon, juste avant de tomber sur Estrella et de lui ordonner de se cacher. Les deux Pirates qui la poursuivait étaient infâmes mais ils courraient vite. Ils la rattrapèrent en bas de l'escalier mais grâce à un boulet de canon mal placé par les Pirates, elle réussi à s'enfuir, le lustre se décrochant du plafond les empêchant de l'attraper. Elle se retrouva dans la bibliothèque de son père, au dessus de la cheminée trônaient deux épées.

_Parfait c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut._

Elle couru et s'empara du manche d'une des deux épées mais le socle sur lequel elles étaient attachées tomba sous la pression de sa main, les deux épées restant fermement collées à lui.

_Je n'y crois pas ! Ce sont des fausses ! Un Gouverneur qui a de fausses épées chez lui, on aura vraiment tout vu ! _

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution, se cacher dans la grande armoire de la pièce.

_Poupée ? Quel grossier personnage ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que depuis mon enfance, et durant toutes ces années, je n'ai cessé de porter tellement d'importance et d'intérêt aux Pirates alors qu'ils ne sont qu'une bande de…Me faire aucun mal ? Et bah voyons ! C'est vraiment me prendre pour une imbécile. Est ce que cette ruse fonctionne souvent ? Sincèrement ? _

Elle les vit s'approcher dangereusement de sa cachette, alors que l'un des deux commençait à parler d'un objet qui les appelait.

_Le médaillon. C'est à cause de lui qu'ils sont à Port Royal ! Quelle idiote. J'aurais du en parler plus tôt à mon père, au Commodore…à Will ! À cause de moi ils sont tous en danger. _

Plongée dans ses pensées en contemplant le médaillon elle ne les vit pas s'approcher davantage tout de suite. L'un des Pirates ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et sans réfléchir, instinctivement, elle prononça les deux seuls mots capables de la sauver dans pareille situation.

-Pour parler !

Elle savait que c'était la seule solution, et pourtant, à peine avait-elle fini de prononcer ces mots que l'idée lui parut absurde. Elle allait être conduite au navire de ces monstres et elle ne savait pas ce que ferait leur capitaine une fois qu'il aurait entendu de ce qu'elle avait à dire. Et d'ailleurs, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui raconter pour se sortir de ce pétrin ?

C'était le chaos total dans la ville, les habitants de Port Royal se faisaient agresser et piller alors que les boutiques et les habitations étaient détruites les unes après les autres par les canons du gigantesque bateau qui trônait toujours dans la baie. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant près du Fort, maintenue par les poignets par l'un des Pirates qu'elle reconnu un visage familier dans la foule.

-Will !

Elle était tellement heureuse de le voir. Viendrait-il l'aider ? Mais pouvait-il seulement l'aider face à ce groupe de Pirates qui la conduisait jusqu'à leur capitaine ? Quand elle arriva enfin sur le bateau, elle ne vit que de la débauche et de la cruauté. Tous les Pirates semblaient être revenus à bord, satisfait par la peur et la désolation qu'ils avaient créées à Port Royal.

Un Pirate s'approcha d'elle, il avait d'étrange scarification sur le visage.

_Pas question de me laisser démonter ! Je suis arrivée jusqu'ici, je dois aller jusqu'au bout. Il faut que ces bombardements cessent immédiatement. _

Elle commença à parler mais l'homme la gifla violemment. C'était la première fois qu'on s'en prenait physiquement à elle, mais la douleur n'avait rien d'insurmontable. Elle était décidée à s'entretenir avec le capitaine, coûte que coûte. Celui-ci fit d'ailleurs son apparition en agrippant durement le bras du Pirate qui venait de la frapper. Il avait l'air particulièrement lugubre et semblait être le plus cruel de tous. Elle tenta de négocier le cessez le feu, mais Barbossa n'avait visiblement pas l'air de vouloir coopérer.

_Très bien tu veux jouer à ça ! On va voir qui de nous deux est le plus malin._

Elle arracha le médaillon de son cou et s'approcha du rebord du bateau, prête à le laisser tomber dans les abîmes.

_Ce médaillon n'a aucune importance ? C'est ce qu'on va voir !_

Elle le laissa glisser de quelques centimètres, le retenant toujours par sa chaîne. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre chez les Pirates. Elizabeth elle, avait un petit sourire triomphant dessiné sur ses lèvres.

_Alors, que dis-tu de ça Barbossa ? Maintenant les négociations peuvent commencer._

Le capitaine s'approcha d'elle en lui demandait son nom.

_Pas question de lui donner mon vrai nom. S'il apprend que je suis la fille du Gouverneur, je suis perdue. _

Elle réfléchit une fraction de seconde, elle devait se décider vite pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celui qu'elle prononça. Elle était un peu étonnée de son choix, mais pas totalement surprise. C'était l'homme qu'elle connaissait le plus à Port Royal, celui avait qui elle passait le plus de temps.

Certains parurent intrigués de l'entendre prononcer le nom de Will, d'autres étrangement enthousiastes. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais ça lui était égal. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que les bombardements cessent pour aller retrouver son père, être sûre qu'il allait bien. Barbossa venez d'ailleurs de lui promettre de quitter la ville pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Légèrement suspicieuse, après tout elle ne savait pas ce que valait la parole d'un Pirate, elle lui rendit malgré tout le médaillon. Elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était sa seule chance de retourner sur terre. Du moins le croyait-elle car à peine avait-il récupéré le médaillon que Barbossa donna ses ordres pour que le bateau quitte la baie de Port Royal, sans s'inquiéter de la façon dont elle allait rentrer chez elle. Quand elle comprit qu'il comptait la garder à bord de force, elle ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer sa consternation et sa colère.

_Le code n'est qu'une sorte de guide général ? Non mais pour qui est ce qu'il se prend ! Et vous ne posez pas vos sales pattes sur moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Non ! _


	4. Désir Inconscient

CHAPITRE QUATRE : DÉSIR INCONSCIENT

Le lendemain soir, Elizabeth était installée dans la cabine où on l'avait faite enfermer en ruminant ses pensées quand les deux Pirates qui s'étaient introduits chez elle et qui l'avaient ramené jusqu'à Barbossa firent leur apparition. L'un d'entre eux portait dans ses mains une robe couleur bordeaux.

_Ils sont sérieux ? Ils croient vraiment que je vais enfiler cette robe avant de me rendre dans la salle à manger pour dîner en compagnie de Barbossa ?_

Elle était décidée à décliner l'invitation, jusqu'à entendre les arguments des Pirates et les ordres qu'avait donné le capitaine au cas où elle refuserait. Prise au dépourvue, elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter. Quand elle entra dans la pièce où le capitaine prenait habituellement ses repas, elle vit que les mets les plus raffinés avaient été déposés. Le pillage avait du bon, pensa-t-elle tout de suite, peu de marins pouvaient se venter d'avoir un tel festin sur leur table. Faisant fit des convenances, après avoir eu l'autorisation de Barbossa, elle se jeta sur une énorme cuisse de poulet qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis un moment, trop affamée pour penser à l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Le capitaine lui proposa ensuite quelques rafraichissement, une coupe de vin et…une pomme.

-Elle est empoisonnée, lâcha-t-elle comme une petite fille légèrement apeurée.

Ce qui se passa ensuite lui démontra à quel point elle était loin de la vérité et de ce qui se tramait. Barbossa n'avait aucunement l'intention de la tuer, du moins pas maintenant. Les Pirates à bord du Black Pearl étaient tous maudit, par l'or des aztèques qu'ils avaient volé autrefois et leur retour chez les vivants nécessitait un sacrifice humain, celui d'Elizabeth, qui ne devait être accompli qu'une fois toutes les pièces d'or redéposées dans le coffre de Cortes. Après avoir découvert le secret des Pirates du Black Pearl et s'être fait une belle frayeur, elle s'était enfermée dans sa cabine et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'on la libère de cet enfer. Elle s'allongea dans les couvertures, en repensant à son père, au Commodore et à Will.

_Will m'a vu quitter Port Royal escortée par ces Pirates. Il va certainement prévenir mon père et le Commodore et ils vont venir me chercher. Oh ne soit pas idiote Elizabeth ! Tu es à bord d'un navire de Pirates ! Ils ne savent probablement pas par où commencer les recherches, et n'ont donc aucune idée de l'endroit où tu te trouves en ce moment ! Au moins ces Pirates ne te feront pas de mal, ils ont besoin de toi. Ils ne te feront rien jusqu'à…jusqu'à…_

Elle ne préféra pas penser davantage à ce qu'il se passerait une fois qu'ils auraient atteint le trésor de Cortés, et elle s'endormit, épuisée par les derniers événements de la soirée.

Ce sont les bombardements qui la réveillèrent le lendemain matin. D'abord lointain, puis ensuite beaucoup plus proches. Elle ouvrit d'abord un œil puis le deuxième avant de se relever brusquement, on était finalement venu à son secours. Elle enleva rapidement la robe que lui avait demandé de porter Barbossa, dans laquelle elle s'était endormie la veille au soir, restant vêtue de sa simple robe de chambre mais peu importait, elle allait enfin pouvoir quitter ce rafiot. Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir puis la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, devant ses yeux se trouvait en chair et en os, le Commodore Norrington.

-Elizabeth !

De nouveau elle vit beaucoup d'inquiétude dans ses yeux, comme la fois où Sparrow l'avait prise en otage mais à cet instant, l'inquiétude disparut pour laisser place à du soulagement. Sans hésiter, elle se jeta dans ses bras pour se blottir contre son torse, toujours aussi musclé et robuste, alors qu'il passait lentement ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer délicatement contre lui. Elle reconnu l'odeur si agréable de son parfum et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier.

-Je vous ai enfin retrouvé.

-J'étais sûre que tôt ou tard vous viendriez me chercher.

-Vous n'avez rien? lança-t-il soudain en l'éloignement un peu de lui pour voir dans quel état elle était.

-Non ça va.

Remarquant enfin qu'elle était en simple robe de chambre, il enleva sa veste impeccable de Commodore pour la mettre sur ses épaules. Elle était un peu lourde, et bien évidemment trop grande pour elle mais elle apprécia grandement le geste et lui sourit.

-J'ai eu peur que…

Il baissa les yeux, incapable de finir sa phrase mais elle devina sans grande difficulté ce qui l'avait inquiété ainsi. Pour la première fois il montrait ce qu'il ressentait, brisant ce masque impassible qu'il avait toujours porté et elle aimait ça. Elle préférait ce nouveau Commodore à l'ancien, beaucoup trop froid et distant.

-Tout va bien je vous assure.

Elle releva la tête légèrement pour lui sourire, et leurs regards se croisèrent, un long moment. Elle sentit le Commodore refermer un peu plus son étreinte sur sa taille, délicatement, alors que son visage s'avançait vers elle. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson et son coeur se mit à battre beaucoup plus fort, quand elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et encore plus quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle en mourrait d'envie autant que lui. Elle ferma les yeux, se languissant de pouvoir gouter à ses lèvres mais le contact ne se fit jamais, elle n'eut pas le baiser qu'elle attendait.

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux, son corps battait la chamade et elle mit du temps à reprendre son souffle. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours allongée dans le lit de la cabine. Elle n'avait pas sur les épaules la veste du Commodore, mais bien la robe de Barbossa.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je…_

Elle avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits, toutes ses pensées s'entrechoquant dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-elle donc rêvé du Commodore ainsi ? S'il y a bien quelqu'un qu'elle voulait voir arriver pour la sauver c'était Will, et non James Norrington.

_Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Les rêves, c'est totalement irrationnel ! La preuve, James était tellement charmant, tellement vigoureux et passionné. Absolument rien à voir avec le vrai Commodore. James ? Oh mon Dieu, voilà que je mets à l'appeler par son prénom maintenant. Mais enfin qu'est ce qui m'arrive ! Il faut que j'arrête ça tout de suite. C'est certainement parce que, il est Commodore, je le connais depuis aussi longtemps que Will, et il a toujours représenté la sureté à mes yeux. Oui voilà, c'est ça. James Norrington n'est rien de plus qu'une représentation de la figure de la sécurité. Je ne ressens rien pour lui. Quand je le vois il ne se passe rien. C'est quand mon regard croise celui de Will que mon cœur se met à battre. C'est avec lui que je veux passer le plus de temps. Et pourtant…_

Elle avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, le rêve qu'elle venait de faire la troublait. Mais après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve et même si ses convictions sur ses sentiments pour les deux hommes commençaient à s'effriter, elle ne remettait nullement en cause ce qu'elle avait pensé jusqu'à maintenant, de l'un comme de l'autre.


	5. Questionnement Personnel

CHAPITRE CINQ : QUESTIONNEMENT PERSONNEL

_Et voilà cette fois, ça y est. On est dans cette fichue grotte, devant ce maudit coffre – c'est le cas de le dire – et je suis à la place d'honneur. Juste devant. Prête à être saignée pour que ces scélérats retrouvent leur vie de d'ébauche d'antan ! Et dire que personne n'est venu me secourir. Pas de Will à l'horizon. Ni de James Norrington._

En effet la situation n'avait rien de reluisante pour Elizabeth. Elle était debout, devant le coffre de Cortes, face à tous les Pirates de Barbossa et avec aucune possibilité de fuite envisageable. La situation semblait désespérée pour elle mais elle ne céda pas à la panique, pas tout de suite.

_Surtout ne panique pas ! Il est hors de question de leur faire ce plaisir ! _

Barbossa l'agrippa par le cou pour la forcer à se baisser devant le coffre, avant d'attraper son couteau.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Maintenant tu peux paniquer ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut se frotter aux Pirates ! Toi qui voulais de l'action et de l'aventure dans ta vie, te voilà servie ma grande ! _

Barbossa arracha son médaillon de son cou, le déposa dans sa main et avec le couteau, lui fit une entaille faisant toute la largeur de la paume. Le sang recouvrit le médaillon en or, alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux, l'air ébahit

_Quoi c'est tout ? C'est ça votre sacrifice ? Vous m'avez fait peur pendant deux jours pour ça ? _

Il la força à lâcher le médaillon au dessus du coffre, pour qu'il retombe à l'intérieur, avec les autres.

_Je n'y crois pas. Comme Pirate vous ne valez vraiment rien ! J'aurais mieux fais de m'enrôler sur le bateau de Barbe Noire ! Il y aurait eu plus d'action ! _

Elizabeth plaisantait maintenant, soulagée de ne pas avoir été sacrifiée mais en réalité elle le savait, elle n'était pas tirée d'affaire. Loin de là. Barbossa se tourna vers elle alors que la rébellion grandissait dans ses rangs. Il lui lança un regard noir, et lui posa la question qu'elle attendait depuis un petit moment maintenant. C'est vrai la réaction des Pirates ne lui avait pas échappé quand elle était arrivée sur le Black Pearl et qu'elle avait dit s'appeler Turner, elle savait que tôt ou tard, Barbossa lui demanderait si c'était vrai.

Quand elle répondit par la négative, la réaction du capitaine ne se fit pas prier et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Elizabeth fut frappée au visage. Cette fois la gifle fut beaucoup plus violente et elle tomba à la renverse, de l'autre côté du tas d'objets en or au dessus duquel trônait le coffre de Cortes.

Après ça elle resta quelques secondes inerte sur le sol, jusqu'à sentir quelque chose de froid et humide sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et là…

_WILL ! Mon Dieu c'est vraiment toi, tu es venu pour me secourir ! _

Il lui fit signe de la suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter après avoir récupéré le médaillon que Barbossa avait bêtement lâché en la frappant. Ils sortirent de la grotte sans difficultés, mais ils n'avaient pas atteint l'embarcation de Will qu'ils entendaient déjà Barbossa crier. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'Elizabeth avait disparu, emportant avec elle le médaillon. Quelque chose avait certainement du retenir leur attention ailleurs cependant, car ils ne virent aucun Pirates les poursuivre et ils purent rejoindre l'Intercepteur sans aucun problème.

_Will a vogué sur l'Intercepteur ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire, comment a-t-il fait ?_

La réponse s'imposa à elle comme une évidence alors qu'il montait l'échelle pour se rendre sur le pont.

_Mais oui bien sûr, James Norrington est à bord. C'est lui qui a prit en main les opérations, et il a accepté que Will l'accompagne._

Elle en était tellement convaincue que sa surprise fut d'autant plus grande en arrivant sur le pont, voyant devant elle une nouvelle bande de Pirates.

-J'en peux plus des Pirates! s'exclama-t-elle épuisée.

C'est vrai elle devait le reconnaître, jusqu'à maintenant elle s'était bien amusée. Mais elle commençait à être un peu fatiguée de toutes ces histoires de piraterie. Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, rentrer à Port Royal retrouver son père qui avait dû se faire beaucoup de soucis, et surtout se prendre un bon bain. Elle regarda plus attentivement le Pirate qui la salua, et le visage lui parut tout de suite familier.

-Monsieur Gibbs ?

Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. C'était certainement le seul au monde à ne l'avoir jamais appelé Mademoiselle Elizabeth.

_Je n'y crois pas ! Gibbs aussi est enrôlé dans la piraterie maintenant ? Le monde ne tourne vraiment plus rond !_

Il demanda aussitôt après Jack. Elle avait bien entendu ?

_Enrôlé dans la piraterie ! Et en plus sous le commandement de Jack Sparrow ? Alors là j'aurais vraiment tout vu ! Mais enfin Will ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire confiance à un type pareil ?_

Un peu plus tard, Elizabeth et Will s'installèrent dans la cale inférieure, maudissant à tour de rôle cet horrible énergumène qu'était Jack Sparrow. Avec un linge qu'elle avait récupéré par là, elle entreprit de panser sa blessure à la main mais Will l'interrompit pour s'en charger lui même. Le regard de la jeune femme plongea alors dans le sien. Il avait une mine affreuse, les cheveux mouillés et sale, l'air fatigué, la barbe mal rasée. Si ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour ce dernier détail, elle aurait cru avoir en face d'elle le petit garçon de 10 ans qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois en venant d'Angleterre.

_Will Turner. Tu t'es lancé dans cette aventure pour me secourir, mais au fond de moi je sais que c'est ce que tu as toujours recherché. L'ivresse de l'aventure, l'exploration de l'inconnu. C'est quelque chose que tu as dans le sang. J'ai essayé de lutter pour que la piraterie ne t'éloigne pas de moi, mais aujourd'hui, je me rends compte en te voyant, que ta destinée est peut-être déjà toute tracée depuis longtemps. J'aurais beau essayé de lutter, je ne pourrais rien faire pour changer ça. Tu es un Pirate ! _

Il venait de lui demander pourquoi elle avait donné son nom à Barbossa en montant sur le Black Pearl.

-Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle sans grande conviction.

_En réalité je le sais très bien. Tu es mon ami Will. Tu es d'ailleurs le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu véritablement, c'est ce que je pense. Quand j'avais dix ans je ne jouais pas à prendre le thé avec les autres petites filles, toi et moi on jouait aux Pirates ! Et c'était fantastique ! Les meilleures années de ma vie passée, de mon enfance, c'était avec toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai donné ton nom au moment où je ne pouvais pas donner le mien. Est ce qu'inconsciemment je l'ai fais aussi parce que j'envisage les plus belles années de ma vie future également avec toi ? Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être. _

-Aie.

La douleur qui venait de lui transpercer la main la sortit de ses pensées alors que Will s'excusait d'avoir été si maladroit.

_Non ce n'est pas de ta faute Will. Cette blessure à la main…tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir enfin ! C'est toi qui est venu ici pour me secourir, toi et toi seul. _

À cette pensée, une autre douleur lui transperça le corps, cette fois au niveau du cœur et elle baissa les yeux. Où était son père ? Où était la cavalerie de Port Royal ? Où était James Norrington ? Il l'avait demandé en mariage mais pourtant il n'avait pas eu le courage de venir jusqu'ici pour l'arracher à une bande de Pirates. Elizabeth avait eut raison de douter de ses sentiments. Il n'en avait aucun pour elle. S'il l'avait demandé en mariage, c'était uniquement par convenance. C'était une femme parfaite comme il disait. Il voulait d'elle uniquement parce que c'était la fille du Gouverneur. C'était peut-être Will après tout l'homme qu'elle avait tant attendu, l'homme dont elle avait si souvent rêvé sans pouvoir lui donner de visage précis. Il venait de prouver son attachement à Elizabeth et la caresse de ses mains sur la sienne était une sensation agréable.

-Ne vous arrêtez pas, souffla-t-elle délicatement.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et instinctivement ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Pour la première fois il l'appela par son prénom et à cet instant, elle eut un mouvement de recul. C'était le visage de James Norrington qu'elle venait de voir apparaître devant elle, l'espace d'un instant.

_Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça Elizabeth !? Will est un homme formidable ! Il vient de te montrer qu'il tenait à toi et toi tu…Tu…Oui, tu continues à lui mentir ! Tu ne lui as toujours pas dis pour le médaillon. _

C'est ce qu'elle s'engagea à faire sur le champ, en le lui montrant. Il posa ses yeux un moment dessus.

_Après tout peut-être qu'il ne s'en souvient pas. Peut-être que ce bijou n'a pas d'importance à ses yeux. _

En réalité si il en avait. Will se souvenait très bien du médaillon, un présent que lui avait envoyé son père. Il était persuadé qu'il l'avait perdu quand le navire marchand où il se trouvait avait été attaqué par le Black Pearl.

-Pourquoi vous me l'avez pris ?

Désormais elle ne pouvait plus lui mentir davantage.

-J'avais peur que vous soyez un Pirate. Ça aurait été terrible !

Mais il ne sembla pas comprendre ses motivations, ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça.

-Je m'en veux si vous saviez ! Pardonnez moi Will.

Il était en colère contre elle et elle préféra le laisser à ses réflexions. Il venait d'avoir confirmation que son père avait été Pirate autrefois, ça devait être difficile à gérer pour lui.

_Et voilà. Tu ne fais qu'attirer la peine et la douleur à ceux qui sont autour de toi ! À cause de toute cette frénésie et cette admiration pour les Pirates, tu t'es attirée des ennuis, tu t'es mise en danger et tu as fais souffrir Will, ton ami de toujours. Ton seul ami. Sans parler de père qui doit être fou d'inquiétude depuis le temps. _

Elle avait été injuste avec lui plus tôt, elle était persuadée que Will n'était pas le seul à être partit à sa recherche. Son père ne l'aurait jamais abandonné à son sort, il était probablement sur l'Intrépide avec James Norrington, parcourant les océans pour la retrouver. Will était arrivé plus tôt simplement parce qu'il avait eu l'aide de Sparrow, qui connaissait bien Barbossa ainsi que l'emplacement de l'île où se trouvait le trésor de Cortes.

_James Norrington._

Le visage du Commodore s'imposa à elle une nouvelle fois. Elle avait terriblement envie de le voir elle ne pouvait pas le nier. La question était de savoir pourquoi. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Elle avait juste besoin, à cet instant précis, de se blottir contre son torse et sentir son étreinte légère autour d'elle. Mais elle n'était plus en danger maintenant ! Alors pourquoi diable avait-elle tant envie de cette figure sécuritaire à ses côtés ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage, le Black Pearl était déjà à leurs trousses !


	6. Charmante Compagnie

CHAPITRE SIX : CHARMANTE COMPAGNIE

_Et voilà, retour à la case départ._

Après avoir vainement tenté de semer le Black Pearl et s'être battue vaillamment, avec tout l'équipage recruté par Sparrow, Elizabeth se retrouvait une nouvelle fois à bord du navire Pirate. Barbossa était en possession du dernier médaillon, et maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa vie. Barbossa l'envoya d'ailleurs dans les mains de ses Pirates mais c'était sans compter sur l'apparition de Will, qu'elle avait cru mort dans l'explosion du bateau quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Will. Tu es vivant ! Dieu soit loué ! _

Visiblement pas pour longtemps, puisqu'il était prêt à s'envoyer une balle dans la tête si les Pirates ne la libéraient pas.

_Non ne fait pas ça ! Je t'en prie ! _

Elle savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il parlait sérieusement et il était prêt à donner sa vie pour la sauver. Une fois encore Barbossa accepta le marché, mais elle connaissait la chanson, elle savait qu'une fois encore il y avait anguille sous roche. Elle ne tarda pas à savoir de quoi il retournait, elle et Sparrow étaient condamnés à moisir sur l'île où Barbossa et les autres avaient abandonné ce dernier quelques temps auparavant. Et tout cela en ne leur laissant qu'une balle, et sa robe de chambre comme seul accoutrement pour Elizabeth.

_Maudits Pirates ! _

Les premières minutes elle tenta d'en savoir plus sur la vérité à propos de l'évasion de Sparrow la première fois, après toutes les légendes et les histoires à dormir debout qu'elle avait pu entendre depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Inutile de dire à quel point sa déception fut importante quand elle découvrit son secret, le Pirate avait passé trois jours à se saouler au rhum avant d'être découvert par les commerçants qui cachaient leur stock à cet endroit pour échapper aux contrôles de la Compagnie des Indes. Sparrow avait eut de la chance, seulement de la chance !

_Hors de question de faire la même chose cette fois ! Ça a fonctionné une fois, mais pas deux ! Il est hors de question que je remette mon destin entre les mains d'un Pirate alcoolique et de marchands véreux. _

Sa décision était prise, et elle mit son plan en place sans grande difficulté. La première étape était de faire boire Sparrow jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans un sommeil profond, ensuite il ne lui resterait plus qu'à brûler toutes les réserves de rhum en espérant que quelqu'un aperçoive l'épaisse fumée qui allait se former et monter dans le ciel. Après tout, la flotte royale était à sa recherche en ce moment, elle en était persuadée.

La première étape se passe comme elle l'avait pensé, Sparrow était totalement ivre, allongé à quelques mètres de là, sa bouteille toujours dans les mains. Elizabeth elle aussi avait bu un peu de rhum, déjà parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre pour étancher sa soif, et aussi parce qu'elle en avait bien eu besoin après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Elle s'allongea ensuite près du feu, elle avait un peu froid, vêtue de sa seule robe de chambre légère. Les flammes dansaient devant ses yeux et elle commençait à somnoler mais il n'y avait rien de grave, elle devait attendre le lever du jour pour lancer la deuxième phase de son plan de toute façon. Les flammes devinrent de plus en plus grande jusqu'à étinceler suffisamment pour aveugler Elizabeth une fraction de seconde, l'obligeant à mettre sa main devant ses yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, il était là, devant elle. Elle se redressa rapidement, toujours allongée sur le sable.

-James !

Elle savait que c'était impossible, qu'il ne pouvait pas être là. Elle n'avait pas bu assez de rhum pour perdre toutes ses facultés et pourtant, cette apparition l'enchantait au plus haut point, même s'il elle aurait préféré avoir le vrai James Norrington devant elle. Mais la fatigue aidant, elle n'arrivait plus à dissocier le réel du rêve. Peut-être était-elle même déjà endormie.

-Dans quel état êtes vous! lança-t-il un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Comme la dernière fois, lors de son rêve, il enleva sa veste pour la déposer sur elle.

-Oui je suis désolée, je dois avoir l'air affreuse, dit-elle en tentant tant bien que mal de coiffer ses cheveux abîmés par le soleil et l'eau de mer.

-À mes yeux vous serez toujours la plus belle Elizabeth. Et je serais moi même dans un sale état si j'avais dû traverser les mêmes épreuves que vous.

Elle se rallongea totalement, sans faire attention au sable qui allait s'incruster dans ses cheveux, et l'image de James en fit de même, juste à côté, en face d'elle. Elle lui sourit, sachant très bien maintenant qu'elle était toujours éveillée mais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir.

-Comme j'aimerais vous voir vraiment ici, à mes côtés, dit-elle.

-Mais je serai bientôt là Elizabeth. Ayez confiance en moi. J'irai jusqu'au Bout du Monde pour vous retrouver s'il le fallait.

-J'aimerais le croire.

Elle put lire beaucoup de tristesse dans ses yeux au moment où elle avait prononcé ces mots. Alors elle ajouta.

-Mais c'est vous que je vois chaque fois que je me sens seule ou perdue. Quand j'ai besoin de réconfort, c'est vers vous que je me tourne depuis que cette histoire a commencé.

Elle lui sourit, et l'image de James lui rendit son sourire avant de commencer à disparaître petit à petit dans la lumière du feu.

-Dormez maintenant, souffla-t-il.

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux verts du Commodore et s'endormit, apaisée.

Le lendemain, comme elle s'y attendait, Sparrow ne peut s'empêcher de s'emporter en découvrant ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Mais au final c'est elle qui avait eut raison, l'équipage de l'Intrépide avait vu la fumée s'élever dans le ciel et était rapidement parvenu près de l'île. Alors qu'elle attendait assises sur le sable – Sparrow étant allé faire sa mauvaise tête plus loin – elle l'avait finalement vu revenir là où elle était, d'humeur encore plus massacrante que quand il était parti.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe encore? lança-t-elle excédée.

-Vos petits copains sont là ! Il faut croire qu'ils ont vu votre stupide fumée !

Elle se tourna vers l'horizon, la chaloupe de l'Intrépide faisait route vers eux, ils étaient à quelques mètres à peine du rivage. Plusieurs matelots ramaient en cadence, mais son regarda fut tout de suite attiré vers l'homme au centre qu'elle ne reconnu que quelques secondes après, quand la chaloupe s'était assez approchée.

_James ! _

Faisant fit des convenances, de toutes les règles de bienséance dictées par sa condition et celle du Commodore, elle courut jusqu'à lui alors qu'il débarquait de la chaloupe et sans réfléchir, elle se blottit contre lui, espérant de tout cœur qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas pour ce geste et qu'il accepterait lui aussi de mettre les bonnes mœurs acceptées par la haute société de côté pour cette fois. À son grand soulagement c'est ce qu'il fit en la serrant contre lui au lieu de la repousser ou de rester les bras le long du corps, gêné, comme elle l'avait redouté.

-Elizabeth ! Dieu du ciel. Vous voilà enfin ! Tout le monde s'est fait énormément de souci. Vous allez, bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?

Il l'éloigna un instant pour la regarder, son regard plein de peur et d'anxiété. Une anxiété qui grandit quand il posa son regard sur sa main couverte du bandage de fortune que lui avait appliqué Will peu de temps avant.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Ce n'est rien J…Commodore ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien.

_Mon dieu, tu as failli l'appeler James. Il faut que tu te ressaisisses. _

Mais elle était tellement heureuse de le voir qu'elle avait du mal à contenir son émotion. Elle entreprit de lui raconter son récit, qui ne devait pas être très clair au vu des regards interrogateurs qu'il lui lança souvent mais ce qui sembla le déranger ce n'était pas le manque de clarté de son récit, mais bien l'enthousiasme avec lequel elle l'avait raconté. Il reprit un air grave, et son masque impassible qu'elle détestait temps, celui de Commodore.

-Elizabeth, vous parlez de cette histoire comme ci…comme ci, vous étiez heureuse que tout cela vous soit arrivé.

_Et alors qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? Est ce que c'est mal de vouloir sortir des diners mondains et des cérémonies ennuyeuses de la haute société de Port Royal ? C'est mal de vouloir découvrir le monde, d'éprouver autre chose dans sa vie que de l'ennui ? C'est vrai j'ai eu peur, j'ai vécu des choses horribles. Mais au moins j'ai vécu. _

Elle avait envie de lui dire tout ça, de lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait eu besoin de vivre toutes ces choses. Mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait dans son accoutrement parfait de Commodore, et surtout qu'elle croisait son regard, elle comprit qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais comprendre. Elle baissa les yeux, triste d'en arriver à ce constat et elle vit qu'il remarqua son mal être, seulement il ne fit rien pour l'atténuer. Le James Norrington de toujours était réapparu, celui qui restait maître de ses émotions et qui faisait attention aux regards et aux jugements des autres, effaçant totalement celui qui avait pris Elizabeth dans ses bras quelques minutes plus tôt.

Pendant qu'elle avait raconté son récit, les hommes du Commodore étaient partis chercher Sparrow. Ils le ramenèrent rapidement à la chaloupe et tous repartirent vers l'Intrépide, Elizabeth ne jetant plus un seul regard vers le Commodore. C'est lui qui monta à bord en premier, suivit de ses hommes maintenant fermement Sparrow et enfin Elizabeth, qui eut le bonheur de retrouver son père, enfin ! Mais un bonheur qui fut de courte durée car à peine était-elle remontée à bord qu'il ordonna leur retour immédiat à Port Royal.

-Mais il faut sauver Will !

_Père, comment osez-vous l'abandonner à son sort ! C'est Will ! C'est devenu un Pirate c'est vrai mais il est entré sous les ordre de Sparrow uniquement pour venir me sauver. S'il n'était pas intervenu, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est._

Pourquoi refusaient-ils tous de comprendre ? Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule carte à abattre. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ça mais tant pis, elle n'avait pas le choix. Quand elle implora le Commodore d'aller sauver son ami en cadeau de mariage, elle crut voir l'espace d'un instant de la tristesse dans ses yeux et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Avait-il finalement décidé de renoncer à cet engagement ? Et si c'était le cas, quand l'avait-il fait ? À l'instant, en trouvant effrayant et indécent qu'elle ait apprécié quelque part cette aventure à bord du Black Pearl ? Mais il avait finalement accepté de l'aider à sauver Will, alors pourquoi ce regard ? Peu importait à Elizabeth, tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était aider son ami.


	7. Prise de Conscience

CHAPITRE SEPT : PRISE DE CONSCIENCE

Encore une fois c'était Sparrow qui tirait les ficelles. Il avait joué une fois de plus selon ses règles et maintenant, ils couraient tous un grave danger. Surtout James et ses hommes. Aussi fine lame soit-il, il ne pourrait jamais venir à bout de ces êtres immortels. Tant que la dernière pièce de Cortes, couverte du sang de Will, n'était pas retournée dans le coffre, lui et les soldats ne pourraient rien faire contre les Pirates de Barbossa.

_James._

Son cœur se mit à battre quand elle pensa à lui, et à ce qui était sur le point de lui tomber dessus. Il devait être prévenu, le plus vite possible.

_On peut vraiment compter sur personne ici ! _

Mais quand elle y repensa, elle se trouvait devant un dilemme sans précédent. Si Will restait en vie, la malédiction ne serait pas levée et James ne pourrait pas tuer ses ennemis. Et donc la seule solution pour qu'il ne meurt pas sous les coups des Pirates immortels c'était de les rendre mortel, ce qui incluait de verser le sang de Will.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Non ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller, il faut que je me ressaisisse. James doit juste être informé du danger, quand il saura qu'ils sont immortels, il sera beaucoup plus prudent et demandera à ses hommes de cesser le combat._

Mais comment allait-elle bien pouvoir sortir de là ? Son regard se posa instinctivement sur le lit, et les draps qui le recouvrait.

Alors qu'elle était en plein assemblage pour ses derniers préparatifs, elle entendit son père de l'autre côté de la cabine.

_Oh père, si vous saviez. Pour vous j'ai pris une excellente décision, celle que vous attendiez mais les choses ne sont pas si simples. Comment pouvez vous laisser Will en danger ainsi alors qu'il m'a sauvé et que nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps ?! Vous ne savez donc pas à quel point il compte pour moi ? _

Mais elle s'arrêta une fraction de seconde et soupira.

_Non bien sûr que vous ne savez pas, et je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. Je ne vous l'ai jamais dis. Will est mon ami, je ne peux pas le laisser dans une pareille situation. Pendant un temps j'ai cru qu'il serait plus que cet ami d'enfance, mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Je voulais à tout prix éviter qu'il devienne un Pirate, et maintenant que je sais que c'est inévitable, je ne suis pas aussi dévastée que je l'aurai pensé. Si c'est ce qu'il souhaite, ce qu'il a toujours recherché, alors je suis heureuse pour lui. J'ignore cependant si ce que je souhaite moi c'est vivre ce genre de vie à ses côtés. Tout ce que je sais c'est que, James ne veut plus de moi comme épouse, semblerait-il. C'est bizarre, j'ai toujours été persuadée qu'on était trop différent pour être ensemble. Et voilà qu'au moment où je pensais cette différence surmontable, c'est lui qui se rend compte que je ne suis pas la femme parfaite qu'il avait imaginé. La vie est vraiment étrange parfois. _

Elle eut un pincement au cœur en entendant son père lui dire qu'il était fier d'elle. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne pourrait certainement plus prononcer ces mots quand il apprendrait ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle se rendit rapidement sur le Pearl, et s'activa pour libérer tout l'ancien équipage de Sparrow. Lui et Will n'était pas là bien évidemment, ils étaient avec Barbossa dans la grotte. James lui était un peu plus loin, à l'entrée de la grotte avec ses hommes. Elle se rendit cependant rapidement compte qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de l'aider, une fois encore elle était toute seule.

_Maudits Pirates ! _

Ils avaient tout simplement l'intention d'abandonner Sparrow et de repartir avec le Pearl. Elle décida d'aller à la grotte, James et les autres étaient beaucoup trop loin maintenant et tenter de lui expliquer ce qui se passait en plein combat était de la folie. Ce qui lui restait à faire c'était aller aider Sparrow et Will et mettre fin à la malédiction en lui entaillant simplement la main comme Barbossa l'avait fais avec elle, en espérant que ça suffirait. La lune était pleine, il n'y avait plus aucun nuage de toute façon. En arrivant sur l'Intrépide, James se rendrait rapidement compte que les Pirates n'étaient pas humains ! Elle avait peur pour le Commodore mais elle ne devait pas y penser. La seule façon de l'aider maintenant c'était de stopper la malédiction.

En attendant, elle arriva juste à temps pour sauver Will face à un Pirate qui était sur le point de l'embrocher. Surprise de voir Sparrow se battre avec Barbossa, elle prit part également aux combats aux côtés de Will face aux sbires du capitaine du Black Pearl. Elle devait le reconnaître, elle adorait ça, c'était comme à l'époque où elle et lui jouaient aux Pirates. En mieux ! Mais peu de temps après, Sparrow et Barbossa cessèrent leur duel à l'épée, et ce dernier sortit son pistolet pour le pointer sur Elizabeth. Elle s'attendait à recevoir une balle, mais finalement c'est Sparrow qui tira la seule et unique qu'il avait sur lui, tuant son ancien second. Elle fut heureuse de voir que Sparrow et Will s'étaient entendu pour se débarrasser de Barbossa en remettant les pièces en or au bon moment. Will était un vrai Pirate. Et un sacré Pirate.

À la fin des combats, elle resta un moment dans un coin de la grotte, seule à réfléchir. Elle espérait de tout cœur que son père et James aillent bien, et surtout qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas pour sa nouvelle folie. Mais Will était son ami, et elle savait qu'il aurait fais la même chose pour elle. Elle l'entendit d'ailleurs s'avancer derrière lui et elle se tourna. Elle lui sourit, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire et il lui rendit ce sourire avant qu'ils n'entendent Sparrow faire du raffut un peu plus loin. Elle avait vu qu'il avait tenté un rapprochement pour l'embrasser mais elle n'avait pas fais un pas vers lui. Elle proposa de retourner sur l'Intrépide, et Will annonça que James aimerait la savoir saine et sauve. Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux d'Elizabeth et elle partit en sanglotant. Il était donc au courant de leurs fiançailles, il l'avait forcément appris de la bouche de Sparrow.

_Oh Will, pourquoi faut-il que tu parles de James dans un moment pareil ? Je le sais maintenant, il n'y a plus de doute possible. Will, tu es mon ami d'enfance, et on vient de passer plusieurs jours d'aventure merveilleux à jouer aux Pirates comme jamais on ne l'a fais auparavant. Mais on ne sera rien de plus que des amis d'enfance, et je redoute déjà le moment où je devrais t'annoncer ça. Te faire comprendre que les sentiments que tu as pour moi ne sont pas réciproques. C'est James que j'aime. James qui, et bien je ne sais pas s'il m'a vraiment aimé un jour, mais si il a un jour ressenti de l'amour pour moi, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche, c'est clair que ce n'est plus le cas désormais. Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai perdu James que je dois me raccrocher à toi, comme seule bouée de sauvetage. Toi et moi on ne serait pas heureux ensemble, on mérite tous les deux d'être avec quelqu'un qu'on aime et qui nous aime aussi. _

Perdue dans ses pensées, ce n'est qu'en sortant de la grotte qu'elle se rappela que le Black Pearl avait mis les voiles depuis un moment. Elle avait oublié d'avertir Sparrow. Ils retournèrent rapidement sur l'Intrépide, où elle retrouva son père sain et sauf ! Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras en lui faisant de légères remontrances à son oreille que personne d'autre n'entendit, bien trop soulagé de la voir en vie pour rester en colère contre elle.

Le Commodore Norrington fit ensuite son apparition sur le pont, lui aussi n'avait rien, Elizabeth était soulagée. Un soulagement qui fut de courte durée. Sans même un regard dans sa direction, il resta dans sa posture si coincée de Commodore, le visage impassible, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion.

-Arrêtez ces hommes !

Ces soldats se hâtèrent d'agripper Will et Sparrow pour les enchainer.

-Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Commodore! s'exclama Elizabeth. Vous ne pouvez pas les arrêter.

-Oh si je peux, dit-il d'une voix très froide, sans la moindre compassion. Ils vont être emmenés à l'étage inférieur et quand on arrivera à Port Royal, ils obtiendront leur châtiment.

Il hésita un instant avant d'ajouter.

-La peine capitale par pendaison !

-Non! hurla Elizabeth. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Je vous déteste !

Elle s'était jetée sur lui, et le frappait sur son torse aussi fort que ses dernières forces le lui permettaient, c'est à dire pas très fort, alors que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Le Commodore Norrington, lui, ne bronchait pas. Il n'empêchait pas Elizabeth de le frapper, sentant certainement qu'elle devait extraire toute cette colère contenue contre lui mais il ne semblait pas non plus décidé à la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. D'ailleurs comment pourrait-il la réconforter alors qu'il venait d'annoncer qu'il condamnait à mort son ami d'enfance, celui qu'il pensait être l'homme que Elizabeth aimait.

-Elizabeth enfin, qu'est ce qui te prend !? C'est ton fiancé ! Et c'est son devoir en tant que Commodore de faire exécuter les Pirates.

-Will est mon ami ! Et Sparrow m'a sauvé la vie en tuant Barbossa avant qu'il ne me tire dessus. Fiancé ou pas il…

-Je ne le suis plus à partir de maintenant.

-Comment? lança le Gouverneur interloqué.

-Vous m'avez bien entendu Gouverneur, je romps mes fiançailles avec Elizabeth. Ce mariage n'aura pas lieu.

-Cela est peut-être excessif Commodore. Elizabeth est encore sous le choc de ces derniers jours, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit, elle…

-Elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle dit. J'aurais pu faire abstraction de sa volonté de vouloir sauver deux Pirates à tout prix si elle avait réellement envisagé de m'épouser parce qu'elle a de quelconque sentiments pour moi mais ce n'est pas le cas. Vous et moi savons très bien qu'elle a accepté ma demande uniquement pour sauver Monsieur Turner. Je la libère donc de cet engagement. Et je ferai exécuter Turner.

_Oh James. C'était pour cela ce regard, cette tristesse profonde dans vos yeux quand j'ai accepté votre demande. Vous pensiez que je ne le faisais que pour sauver Will._

Le Commodore se tourna ensuite vers ses hommes.

-Mettez les aux fers.

Will et Sparrow furent conduits à la cale inférieure, Elizabeth, elle, restait sans voix. Son père la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit jusqu'à sa cabine. Le Commodore donna ordre à ses hommes de ne pas être dérangé pendant le voyage de retour vers Port Royal. Pas question pour lui d'affronter de nouveau les sanglots et les larmes d'Elizabeth. Une fois lui avait suffit pour lui briser le cœur, sachant qu'il était la cause de sa détresse.


	8. Amour Passionné

CHAPITRE HUIT : AMOUR PASSIONNÉ

Le jour de l'exécution de Will et Sparrow, comme tous les autres jours depuis qu'elle était revenue à Port Royal d'ailleurs, Elizabeth se leva à l'aube, incapable de dormir davantage. Cette fois elle avait pourtant très mal dormi – on comprenait pourquoi – et elle devait avoir une mine épouvantable. Les premières lueurs jour venaient à peine d'apparaître alors qu'elle était déjà habillée et apprêtée. Comme tous les autres jours avant, son planning de la matinée était bien préparé, elle comptait se rendre à l'endroit où Will et Sparrow avaient été enfermés, dans une cellule sécurisée près du Fort, à l'entrée du Port pour demander à pouvoir leur parler. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée et qu'ils avaient été enfermés, cela faisait près de deux semaines maintenant, tous les matins elle s'y rendait pour obtenir l'autorisation de pouvoir les voir. Jusque là on lui avait toujours refusée, mais elle espérait que ce matin là se serait différent. Il fallait que ce soit différent, parce que cet après midi ils…

_Non arrête, il ne faut pas que tu penses à ça. Ça fait deux semaines maintenant, et ça te ronge de plus en plus. _

Ça la rongeait c'est vrai, de ne rien pouvoir faire pour ces hommes qui l'avaient tous les deux sauvé. Et leur exécution n'allait pas arranger les choses car elle avait l'impression qu'une fois qu'ils seraient partis, ça serait encore pire et qu'elle serait totalement rongée par le remord. Arriverait-elle à vivre avec le poids de leur mort sur la conscience ? Car après tout, quelque part, c'était de sa faute s'ils se trouvaient dans cette situation. C'est elle qui avait volé le médaillon à Will, elle qui n'en avait parlé à personne, elle qui avait demandé à être amenée à Barbossa, elle qui avait délivré l'équipage de Sparrow qui en avait profité pour partir avec le Pearl, laissant leur ancien capitaine et Will, la nouvelle recrue sur place, voués à une mort certaine.

Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle ne pensait qu'à ça. Deux semaines qu'elle était rongée par la culpabilité et le remord. Et aussi deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas revu le Commodore Norrington, comme elle recommençait à l'appeler. À son retour à Port Royal, la nouvelle de leurs fiançailles, puis celles de la fin de ces fiançailles firent le tour de la ville en un rien de temps. Personne n'expliqua réellement ce qui avait conduit le Commodore à mettre fin à cet engagement et Elizabeth en étant heureuse.

De toute façon, mise à part Will et Sparrow qui avaient été amenés directement en cellule à leur arrivée, Elizabeth, son père et Norrington étaient les seuls à savoir ce qui s'était passé. Le secret de ses aventures chez les Pirates était bien gardé, et avec, sa réputation préservée. Elle avait cependant fait l'objet des critiques et des commérages incessant chez les jeunes femmes de la haute société de la ville qui avaient toujours un avis sur tout mais elle s'en fichait. Ce qui l'avait un peu piqué au vif c'était que, ayant entendu parler de la demande en mariage du Commodore, certaines jeunes femmes s'étaient empressées de se rapprocher de lui en tentant de gagner ses faveurs pour avoir une chance de faire l'objet d'une nouvelle demande.

Elizabeth savait très bien qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour que elle et Norrington puissent un jour vivre ensemble. D'ailleurs, elle ne souhaitait plus devenir sa femme depuis qu'il avait envoyé son ami et Sparrow à la potence, mais les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés pour lui ces derniers jours avaient été très forts. Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à lui et voir déjà d'autres femmes lui tourner autour sans ressentir de la jalousie et de la tristesse.

Elle descendit doucement les marches menant à l'entrée de la maison, sans faire de bruit mais son père était déjà là, debout, lui aussi c'était levé aux aurores. En tant que Gouverneur de Port Royal, il se devait d'assister à toutes les exécutions qui avaient lieu dans la ville, et donc à celle de Will et Sparrow aujourd'hui.

-Ah Elizabeth. J'étais sûr que je te croiserai ici. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Non affreusement mal.

-Oui bien sûr je me doute, c'était une question un peu idiote. Cela me chagrine de te voir dans cet état tu sais.

-Et moi vous voulez savoir ce qui me chagrine ?

Elle s'en voulait déjà d'avoir prononcé ses mots, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère contre son père.

-Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à vous ainsi. Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

-Ce n'est rien je ne t'en veux pas.

-Je vais y aller maintenant. Je vous verrai ce soir.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir descendre une dernière fois au Fort. Tu te tortures l'esprit en faisant ça. Tu sais très bien que tu n'auras pas le droit de les voir.

-Oui mais si je n'essaye pas, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Et j'ai déjà assez de regrets et de remords.

-Je pense que tu devrais rester ici. Et pourquoi ne pas tenter de discuter avec le Commodore Norrington, il doit passer tout à l'heure avant la…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas restée ici, et ne pas rentrer trop tôt tout à l'heure. Je ne veux pas le voir.

-Elizabeth. Ce n'est pas sa faute non plus tu le sais très bien. Il est Commodore, c'est son travail c'est tout. Sparrow est un Pirate, et Will est devenu comme lui. S'il n'avait pas prit cette décision, le Commodore aurait perdu son travail, son titre, tout.

_Mais il m'aurait eu moi. _

Ne voulant pas entrer dans le débat avec son père, et encore moins allonger cette conversation en prenant le risque de croiser ensuite le Commodore, elle n'ajouta rien et se mit en chemin pour les remparts, là où se trouvait la prison.

-Mais enfin pourquoi est ce que vous refusez de me laisser passer !

-Parce que l'accès est strictement interdit aux civils, lança le garde chargé de veiller à l'entrée.

-Je suis Elizabeth Swann, la fille du Gouverneur.

-Ça m'est égal, ça ne change rien. Et je sais très bien qui vous êtes Mademoiselle Swann, ça fait deux semaines que vous venez nous ennuyer alors qu'on vous dit qu'on ne peut pas vous laisser passer.

-Mes amis sont là dedans, ils vont être exécutés cet après-midi ! Laissez moi passer !

-Non c'est impossible.

Il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire, cette fois encore elle n'aurait pas accès à leur cellule. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait décidé de faire demi tour mais elle n'ne eut pas l'occasion, un groupe d'individus à l'aspect plus que douteux venait d'entrer dans la pièce et elle reconnu rapidement un visage familier.

-Monsieur Gibbs ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici !?

-On est venu récupérer Jack pardi ! Et le jeune Turner par la même occasion.

-Mais…

Elle restait bouche bée, à la fois parce qu'elle venait de lui dire et par le fait de le voir là, en face de lui.

-Et vous là ! Arrêtez !

Pendant qu'ils avaient échangé ces quelques mots, les autres étaient passés devant pour faire taire les gardes à l'entrée, avant de se faufiler jusqu'à la cellule où se trouvaient les deux comparses. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par Gibbs et Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth !

-Will !

-Qu'est ce que vous faites tous ici, bande de brigands? lança Sparrow.

-On est venu vous libérer !

Sans grande difficulté, ils ouvrirent la porte en fer de la cellule qui sortit de ses gongs, alors qu'ils tentaient de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

-Comment avez vous fais pour venir jusqu'ici sans être repérés ?

-Le Pearl est dissimulé grâce à la brume qui s'est levée. Le reste a été un jeu d'enfant.

-Will, écoutes, je…

-Pas maintenant Elizabeth. On parlera plus tard.

Tous sortirent de l'endroit par une petite porte dissimulée, alors qu'en haut, plus loin dans le Fort, tout le monde se hâtait d'installer tous les préparatifs. Les chaises pour les spectateurs, l'estrade, les cordes… Ils étaient presque arrivés à l'endroit où ils avaient installé leurs chaloupes mais un groupe de soldat faisant le guet à cet endroit précis, les empêchant d'avancer.

-Il faut qu'on se débarrasse d'eux. On n'a pas de temps à perdre! lança Gibbs. Le brouillard peut se lever à n'importe quel moment et les gardes assommés vont bientôt être découverts.

De l'autre côté, c'est le Commodore Norrington qui arrivait dans leur direction le nez plongé dans des rapports. Il releva la tête en entendant un bruit et tomba sur le petit groupe à peine dissimulé. Il allait dégainer son épée, prêt à crier aux gardes de venir l'aider mais Elizabeth apparut devant ses yeux et il n'en fit rien.

-Elizabeth ?

La lueur dans ses yeux passa de la surprise, à la colère une fraction de seconde puis à la tristesse.

-Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de lui, dit Anamaria.

-Non! cria Elizabeth en se mettant entre le groupe et le Commodore.

-Elizabeth, il était sur le point de nous faire pendre moi et Jack.

-Parce que c'était son devoir ! Il n'avait pas le choix !

Elle se surprit elle- même à le dire avant autant d'aplomb, sans aucun doute dans sa voix.

-Les soldats viennent par ici.

Alerté par les bruits, ils s'étaient avancés sans encore le savoir vers les deux condamnés à mort et leurs amis.

-Commodore Norrington ?

Ils se raidirent tous à la vue de leur supérieur pour se mettre au garde à vous, ce dernier comprit rapidement que de là où ils étaient, le groupe de soldats pouvait le voir lui, mais pas les autres, ils étaient toujours dissimulés. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de les faire tous arrêter et de ne pas pendre deux mais une demi douzaine de Pirates quelques heures plus tard. Mais il y avait Elizabeth, et son regard suppliant, dont il ne pouvait pas se détacher.

_James je vous en prie. Je sais que vous êtes Commodore, et que c'est votre devoir d'arrêter les Pirates, mais…Je sais aussi que vous êtes un homme bien. Vous savez au fond de vous que si Will est devenu un Pirate, c'était pour venir me secourir. Il m'aime, c'est pour cela qu'il a pris tous ses risques. Sparrow m'a sauvé la vie. C'est vrai il est manipulateur, grossier et vulgaire mais il m'a aidé aussi. Je vous en prie James. _

Norrington baissa les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, visiblement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire aller lui couter mais sa décision était prise. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses hommes.

-Soldats. Allez patrouiller au niveau du rempart Sud, il me semble avoir vu quelque chose de suspect en arrivant. Je ne voudrais pas que…

Il eut un petit rire presque imperceptible à part pour Elizabeth qui avait déjà vu ce petit rictus lui échapper quelque fois.

-Je ne voudrais pas que la cérémonie de cet après midi soit compromise.

-À vos ordres Commodore.

Les soldats s'éloignèrent, laissant le champ libre aux Pirates de rejoindre leurs chaloupes et ainsi quitter Port Royal sans encombre.

_James ! Je savais que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien. Vous venez de les sauver ! Pour moi._

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Elizabeth mais le Commodore, lui, avait toujours cette expression de profonde tristesse. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

_Mais oui bien sûr. Il a dû voir ça comme une faiblesse. Il ne m'aime pas, et pourtant si je le supplie de faire quelque chose, il le fait. Avec regret mais il le fait. Il voulait vraiment voir Will et Sparrow au bout d'une corde…_

-Viens Elizabeth. Dépêche toi il faut qu'on y aille, lança Will en lui attrapant la main.

_Comment ça qu'ON y aille ?_

Elle écarquilla les yeux, elle venait de comprendre. Will pensait qu'elle était venue avec les Pirates dans le but de le libérer lui et Sparrow, pour ensuite quitter Port Royal à ses côtés sur le Black Pearl. Elle se tourna vers le Commodore, il baissa les yeux, l'air toujours triste mais nullement surpris.

_Oh mon Dieu c'est ce qu'il a compris aussi! C'est ce qu'il pensait depuis le début, depuis la seconde où il m'a vu avec ces Pirates. Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. _

Le plus délicatement possible, elle enleva sa main de celle de Will qui se tourna vers elle, surpris.

-Will. Je ne viens pas avec vous. Je suis désolée si tu as cru que j'avais envisagé une seule seconde de quitter Port Royal avec toi mais…

-Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu racontes? demanda ce dernier, éberlué.

-Ma place est ici.

-Non, elle est avec moi, sur le Black Pearl.

-Il faut qu'on se dépêche, lança Gibbs en sortant les chaloupes de leur cachette.

Will lui fit signe d'attendre une seconde, alors que le Commodore, lui, s'était avancé vers eux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Elizabeth restait à Port Royal ?

-Elizabeth écoutes moi. Tu n'es pas faite pour vivre ici. Cette vie, elle t'ennuie. Tu es faite pour être une Pirate.

-Non Will, tu te trompes. Je l'ai cru moi aussi un instant, mais je me fourvoyais. Cette aventure de quelques jours sur le Pearl, elle m'a fait plaisir je dois l'avouer. J'avais toujours voulu rencontrer des Pirates, j'ai été servie. Mais si c'était tellement fantastique, c'est parce que…

Elle se tourna vers le Commodore qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Parce que j'étais sûre que vous étiez quelque part à ma recherche. Quand j'ai vu la malédiction des Pirates la première fois, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était quitter le Pearl et j'ai rêvé que vous veniez me secourir. Quand je me suis retrouvée sur cette île avec Sparrow, je me sentais seule, j'étais effrayée, et c'est votre image qui m'est apparut pour me réconforter.

-Elizabeth…

Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de lui dire cela maintenant. Que même si elle venait de lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait tant apprécié cette aventure, il ne voyait plus en elle qu'une jeune femme inconsciente et peu fréquentable. Mais quelque part elle était soulagée de l'avoir dit.

-Elizabeth, s'exclama Will en lui prenant les mains, l'obligeant à se tourner de nouveau vers lui. Je t'aime. Je t'assure que je pourrais t'offrir, tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé si tu viens avec moi.

-Non tu ne pourras pas.

-Viens avec moi je t'en supplie !

-Je regrette, dit-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

_Je suis tellement désolée Will. Désolée de te faire souffrir ainsi. Si seulement tu n'avais pas eu ces sentiments pour moi, tu serais resté mon ami d'enfance, mon ami Pirate ! Je viens de te briser le cœur, je le sais. J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras. _

-Il est temps de faire ton choix petit, tu viens avec nous ou tu restes, lança Sparrow.

Sans un dernier regard pour Elizabeth, il s'empressa de rejoindre le groupe dans les chaloupes, s'éloignant petit à petit jusqu'à disparaître dans la brume matinale. Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Elizabeth, puis une deuxième et elle commença à sangloter. Elle était sur le point de s'effondrer sur le sol mais le Commodore arriva pour la soutenir. Il la tourna pour qu'elle soit face à lui, et sans réfléchir elle se blottit contre son torse, en passant ses bras autour de sa taille et en déposant sa tête sur son épaule.

-James !

Elle le sentit trembler, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom, et leur rapprochement soudain ne semblait pas le laisser indifférent. Il la garda contre lui un instant, jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots cessent et qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Il se détacha alors d'elle, restant malgré tout assez proche.

-Pardonnez moi Elizabeth.

-Vous pardonnez ? Pour quoi ?

-Pour tout. Pour vous avoir parlé comme je l'ai fais sur l'Intrépide, pour avoir enfermé vos amis, pour avoir voulu les exécuter.

-Non vous n'avez pas à vous excuser ! C'était votre devoir. C'est à moi de m'excuser pour le comportement que j'ai eu sur l'Intrépide. J'étais en colère, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis. Je ne vous déteste pas !

-Vous devriez m'en vouloir quand même. C'était mon devoir de faire arrêter Turner et Sparrow, mais je n'ai ressenti aucun remord en le faisant. Parce que…

Il s'arrêta un instant, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth. Il avait l'air de ressentir de la honte.

-Parce que je n'ai pas supporté ce que vous m'avez dis quand je vous ai retrouvé sur cette île. Vous voir si enthousiaste en racontant vos péripéties m'a fait comprendre qu'en tant que Commodore, jamais je ne pourrais vous offrir une vie aussi passionnante. J'ai compris à ce moment là que je venais de vous perdre.

-Non c'est faux ! Ce n'est pas de cette vie de Pirates que je veux !

-Je viens de le comprendre à l'instant. Mais comprenez que j'ai pu avoir des doutes auparavant.

-Oui je comprends, dit elle en baissant les yeux.

_Vas y demande lui maintenant. Demande lui._

-Pourquoi étiez-vous si triste au moment où vous avez pensé m'avoir perdu ?

Il parut surpris et déstabilisé par la question qu'elle venait de lui poser.

-Je pensais que c'était évident.

Devant son air interrogateur, il poursuivit.

-Parce que je vous aime Elizabeth. Je vous ais toujours aimé.

-Vous…vous m'aimez ?

-Pourquoi avez vous donc l'air si surprise quand c'est moi qui vous le dis ?

-Mais parce que vous n'avez jamais rien fait pour me le démontrer ! Vous étiez toujours si froid, si distant avec moi.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas très démonstratif, mais je pensais avoir été clair. Elizabeth, quand je vous dis qu'à mes yeux vous êtes une femme parfaite, ce n'est pas parce que vous répondez à tous les critères qui font une bonne épouse dans notre société. C'est parce que, vous représentez tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré. Et que je n'imagine pas la vie sans vous !

-Mais…nos fiançailles…

-J'ai mis fin à nos fiançailles uniquement parce que je pensais que vous aviez accepté pour sauver votre ami, et certainement pas parce que j'avais cessé de vous aimer.

Envahit par l'émotion, elle se jeta de nouveau dans ses bras, mais cette fois, elle déposa ses lèvres sur celle de James. D'abord très timide – certainement à cause de la surprise – son baiser se fit ensuite beaucoup plus appuyé, jusqu'à ce qu'il y mette autant de passion et d'amour qu'Elizabeth. À cet instant précis, elle sut qu'elle avait fais le bon choix, que James étais l'homme qu'elle avait toujours désiré avoir à ses côtés. Se laissant emporté par une fougue qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui, il commença à passer ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme pour la coller un peu plus contre lui. Il mit cependant fin à cette étreinte l'instant d'après, reprenant son souffle avec difficultés.

-J'en déduis donc que vous…

Elle déposa son doigt sur ses lèvres qu'elle trouvait si délicieuses à présent et elle lui sourit.

-Oui James. Je vous aime aussi.

Ils échangèrent de nouveau un baiser passionné, jusqu'à ce qu'une fois encore, James ne se détache d'elle, ce qu'elle n'appréciait guère.

-Elizabeth. Avant de faire, quoi que ce soit d'autre, je veux que les choses soient bien claires. J'ai laissé partir Turner, Sparrow et ses hommes par amour pour vous mais je reste Commodore. Je vais devoir les poursuivre et un jour ou l'autre, il se peut que Turner et moi on s 'affronte.

-Je le sais bien, n'ayez aucune crainte. Will a fait son choix, j'ai fais le mien et c'est de vivre à vos côtés. Peu importe ce qui arrivera à partir de maintenant, je veux être avec vous.

Elle se blottit de nouveau contre lui et il la prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle avait eu de nombreuses hésitations, des doutes, des angoisses mais aujourd'hui elle savait que sa place était à Port Royal, aux côtés de James Norrington. Et les baisers qu'ils venaient d'échanger laissaient présager une vie bien plus passionnée qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé au départ.


End file.
